The Necroa Virus (Episode)
The Necroa Virus 'is the first episode in a series of the same name. Transcript *'Narrator: It's a cold day. Patrick and SpongeBob, as well as Mr.Krabs, Squidward, and Sandy are walking around a path. We saw the incident. What first caused us in this disaster. The Necroa Virus. This virus supposedly worms into brains causing mass hysteria and mass murders that prove deadly. Infection spreads via bite. The people we saw who did it, they were monsters. They pinned the young child down, and took a needle out injecting the Necroa Virus into him. Immediately, I saw some weird features. The kid lunged at a old man, and knocked him down. With a bite to the neck, the old man was now one of them, those damned creatures. The world will never be the same. Although the inventors could be dead, and very well in hell, I have never seen them again. Through this catatrophic event, many things changed. *'Sandy': What happened back there? *'SpongeBob': With that man, I don't know. *'Mr.Krabs': I don't know as well, but all hell broke loose. *''Mr.Krabs takes out a small vodka bottle, and takes a large sip.'' *'Mr.Krabs': That should ease some pain. *'Patrick': Is there one day, you cannot drink that vodka bottle? *'Mr.Krabs': Son, ever since summer of 83' vodka has been the only thing that has made me wake up, that and my bladder. *''(Once again, Mr.Krabs finishes a bottle, and tosses it on the sidewalk, another reminence of his alcoholic rage.)'' *'Squidward': I don't know what it is, but I feel like something bad is going to happen. *''(Out of nowhere, a fit fish appears, and swipes at Squidward knocking him off of his feet.)'' *'Squidward: '''What the hell was that for? *(Another strike, and blood is pouring out of Squidward's mouth. He attempts to strike back only to be tackled.)'' *'SpongeBob: '''NO! *(SpongeBob took out his 9mm, but he was too late. With a fleshy bite to the neck, Squidward fell over, dead.)'' *'SpongeBob: '''Stupid people... *(SpongeBob gave the attacker 4 shots to the heart, killing him instantly.)'' *'Mr.Krabs: '''Was that a hallucination? Or did Squidward just die? *'SpongeBob: That damn fish killed him. *'Sandy: '''Something fishy, didn't we witness another death just a few hours earlier by a bite to the neck? *'SpongeBob: 'Odd, odd indeed. Let's regroup at the base. *(The base wasn't military, nor that it was a lab, where Sandy tested and it had lounge areas. The gang commonly hung out here, usually weekends when Squidward hung out as well, but now he was dead.)'' *'Mr.Krabs: '''So...... *'Sandy: 'The deaths were really close in nature and it only makes me go to a conclusion,, could this be a plague or a virus? *'SpongeBob: 'Now don't get ahead of yourself. *'Patrick: 'Yeah, let's think rationally. *'Sandy: 'Rationally. Are you freaking kidding me? Two deaths occur, and at least 5 are like that guy who killed Squidward. Oh, it's just a minor thing that will blow away. *'Mr.Krabs: 'Sandy has a point. *'SpongeBob: 'What point? A crappy point. Regardless, now I am going to watch some TV. *'Bikini Bottom News Announcer: ''3 Dozen killed in massive massacre. The first victim seemed to be an eleven year old classified as "Patient Zero." Reports say about 2 dozen are killed by him. The most recent victim died was a octopus that supposedly came back to life during an autopsy, killing the morgue specialist. Keep an eye out for these monsters.'' *'Sandy: '''So........ *'SpongeBob: I guess you were right. *'Mr.Krabs: '''I still don't believe it. *'Sandy: 'Mr.Krabs, it is the just the hellish art of denial that keeps you from seeing the focal point in this. *'Patrick: 'I have no idea what she said. *'Sandy: 'Half-Brains! Listen up! People will be dead quicker than Old Man Jenkins falls off a bull at the rodeo! And thats 0.634 seconds! *'SpongeBob: 'Only a matter of time until it will be us. Damned to the plague. *'Sandy: 'Not without a fight! We shoot em', punch em', knock em' down with a vodka bottle, just stop em'. They won't kill us, not even if we are the last humans on the Earth. *(''The following day, the temperatures frigid at night, soar expotinally during the day, another factor in why people couldn't put up much of a fight. I call this day Doomsday, as so many died that cannot be replaced, and so many wounded without a chance. This day should belong in hell. But I lived through it. It's called living hell.) *'SpongeBob: '''Let's head outside. *'Sandy: 'Agreed. We have to address this situ--. *'SpongeBob: 'Wow. *(''They look out onto the street. A house is burning while people run rampant through the streets, with no regard to peoples safety. A car lay crushed under a telephone pole and those "monsters" infected, attacked people. It seemed as if no one was safe.) *'SpongeBob: '''Damn, what happened? *'Citizen: 'I'll tell you what happened, they happened! *(''The citizen pointed at a "monster" as it bit another patron, to spread the plague) *'Citizen: '''I'll be the next one! AHHHH! *'SpongeBob: 'Calm down, do you want to draw attention to yourself. *'Citizen: 'Necromancy is ruler now! *'SpongeBob: 'Do I have to restrain you? *'Citizen: 'The monsters.......... They will ru-. *(''He is bitten sharply in the neck and falls over on pavement) *'SpongeBob: '''Well, that was good but-. *'Sandy: 'SpongeBob...... The monster is mere paces from you. *'Mr.Krabs: Son, slowly draw out your nine millimeter pistol. *(SpongeBob draws it out quickly, and shoots the monster at point blank in the head) *'Patrick: '''To be honest, I thought you were about to die. *'SpongeBob: Death is never the answer, never. *'Patrick: '''Never say never! *'Mr.Krabs: 'Not that annoying song my daughter Pearl plays 24/7! *(''Mr.Krabs reveals more alcohol, and consumes it in a gulp.) *'Mr.Krabs: '''That should take care of my 8 o-clock round. *'Sandy: 'Mr.Krabs, you can't be focusing on alcohol when there is a crisis! *(''They quickly retreat back into their ragged base on Main Street) *'Patrick: '''We have to do something! *'Sandy: 'Patrick, we know that! Squidward has already died for Neptune's sake. *(''A loud explosion outside is heard for blocks, and carries on into the sound-proof building) *'SpongeBob: '''I hope Gary's ok. *'Mr.Krabs: 'Gaary? That's my daughter, right? *'SpongeBob: 'He's drunk. *'Sandy: 'Back to the main topic, for all we know Squidward is a monster. *'Mr.Krabs: 'Just a minute-- *(''Mr.Krabs faints onto a nearby chair, out cold.) *(A loud knock is heard at the door.) *'Random Citizen: '''Let us in! Augh! *'Lady: 'HELP US! *'Patrick: 'Oh man... *(''Flesh eating screams carry on through the day into the night.) '''Stay Tuned For The Next Episode Of The Necroa Virus! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:RamDarre Category:2013